The Sunnydale Files
by Baby Blue1
Summary: What happens when an Ancient Egyptian God causes trouble for Buffy and the Scooby Gang? You call in Mulder and Scully of course!


The Buffy Files

The loud screams come thunderous and uneven as the long, sliver blade sliced

through her body like a hot knife through butter. She struggles against her strong unyielding attacked, but to no avail. He had her pinned against the ground with the force of Hell, as the blade penetrated deeper and deeper with each deathly gust. Her blood covered the ground beneath her and splatters across the black garments of the evil killer above her.

He pulled his arm back with each swipe at her slashed body and lingered before the next to marvel at the sight of her distorted, ripped body beneath him. Each assault at her body more server and more agonizing than the last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy Summers removed herself from the bloody scene before her and wondered over to the wall-unit housing all of Xanders videos.

"What's wrong Buffy, you don't like my taste in movies? I'm hurt." Xander said as he reacted for the remote and paused the movie.

"Come on Xander, how many times can you watch Scream before it gets boring?"

"I dunno Buffy, I've seen it 54 times now, and it still scares the hell out of me."

"How disturbing."

"What Scream? Of course it's disturbing, people getting hacked to death, slice after slice. It's creepy."

"I was referring to the amount of times you've seen it."

"Oh."

A loud bloody curdling scream rocketed through the house and sent a small shiver down Buffy's spine.

"Come on Xander will you turn it off? We have to go on patrol soon anyway. You never know what evil, dark creatures you might run into while on patrol and anyway I haven't slayed me a Vampire in weeks, I'm hungry for the kill " she said with a slight giggle.

Buffy turned back towards the couch to see a horrified look play across Xanders face.

"Buffy the movie is still on pause. That scream came from outside."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a flash the two friends were out the door and combing the streets for the hapless victim. There it was again, the scream rumbling through they body's, sending cold shivers down there spines.

They ended up at their usual Friday night digs, the Sunnydale Cemetery.In an almost predator like way, Buffy scoped the Cemetery for the scene of the crime. The rustling of tree brunches alerted her attention to the owner of the screams.

Donna Weaver lay before Buffy and Xander, her blood covering the ground where she laid, her face distorted in an act of pain. From what they could see in the dark, her insides hung from her torn body, like meat in a Butcher shop.

Xander had to turn away before he threw up on both himself and Buffy, the ripped body before him all to similar to the one flashing across his still paused TV screen. 

Buffy herself, turned her head away from the gruesome scene before her, and her eyes caught a glimpse of something dangling from the tree above her head. A silver Ankh, hung swaying silently in the breeze. She reached up and removed it from the tree, as a small trickle of blood, Donna's blood, ran down her hand.

"Is that another one of these creepy Egyptian thingies?" Xander asked over Buffy's shoulder.

"Xander, I think we need to pay a visit to Giles."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rupert Giles, sat quietly at his study table, his nose buried deep in yet another book of Vampires, Demons and Incarnations. The recent slayings in town had everyone an edge. The viciousness way in which each teenage girl meet her bloody death, caused Giles great alarm. Only a Demon of massive power was capable of such killings and his only clue was a small Egyptian Ankh found in the vicinity for each victim.

His patience was wearing thin, as he flipped through dusty book after dusty book. Nothing on Egyptian Demons, Incarnations, Vampires, nothing. 

The light knock has his front door diverted his attention from the mountain of books which lay before him. 

"Now who could that be I wonder," he mumbled to himself as he walked across the lounge room to the door.

Thinking it was Buffy and the Scooby gang, he stood speechless as he opened the door and was presented with a welcome surprise.

"Well Rupert old boy, are you going to ask me in or are you going to stand there all night?"

"Phoebe Green, well I haven't seen you since, let me think, since my days teaching Oxford. What a pleasant surprise."

"Please have a seat, came I get you anything?"

"No, Rupert, I'm fine. Now come sit down we have a lot to catch up on old boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are still with Scotland Yard?"

"Yes, actually that's why I'm out here in Los Angeles. I won't bore you with the details, but I figured that while I'm here I would come and see how you were doing. It's been a long time between drinks, wouldn't you say?"

A large knock at the front door startled Giles a little and he moves quickly to see who it is. 

"Giles, it's done it again, Killed another person, tonight at the Cemetery. Donna Weaver, and look I found this," Buffy said as she barged into the small house not taking any notice of Giles guest, dangling the small Egyptian artifact in Giles face.

"So what is it Giles, a Demon, a Vampire, a Zombie, a what?? It's creeping my out, major creeping me out."

"I'll second that. Creepy demon stuff is happening Giles, and we, well, Buffy, has to stop it."

While Buffy and Xander were talking to Giles, Phoebe stood and moved to stand next to Giles, that's when Buffy noticed her.

"Oh Hi, OH."

"Buffy, Xander, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine from England, Phoebe Green."

"It's nice to finally meet you Buffy, after everything Rupert here as told me about you."

"Hmmm, yes," Buffy turned to Giles, giving him the… I'M THE SLAYER, SHE'S NOT MEANT TO KNOW look.

"Its ok Buffy Phoebe knows all about the slayers and watchers."

"Oh ok then, that makes it all better. Now I don't want to be rude, but what the hell is that thing killing everyone?"

"Phoebe would you like to us on this, we could really use your help?"

Giles, Buffy and Xander all turned to Phoebe and grinned.

"Um, sorry Rupert old boy, I'm only in town for two days, than I must fly back to England, but I think I can put you in contact with an old friend who can help you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agent Dana Scully walked out of the crowded Starbuck's and headed straight for the Federal building down the block. With two hot coffees in hand, she was tempted to knock back both of them in order to face her partner, Fox Mulder, this early in the morning.

"Ah Scully, you're a life saver", Mulder said as he took the coffee from her hands.

"So, Mulder what's up?"

"What's up?"

"Yes Mulder, what's up, why did I wake up this morning to find a message from you on my answering machine telling me to come to work, I believe as you put it, 'right now G-women'?"

"Well Scully I received a rather interesting phone call this morning at around 1am…"

"Please Mulder, do not tell me it was from Chantal, I swear if."

"Scully, I'm hurt. It wasn't Chantal, *I* called *her* at about 2am after I got off the phone from our mystery caller. I would have called you, but I decided that I shouldn't."

"So Mulder, who was this mystery caller anyway?"

"Phoebe Green"

Mulder sat back in his chair and cringed at the sound for her name rolling off his tongue and winced as he waited for Scully's reply. He knew she didn't like Phoebe, from the minute Scully had laid eyes on the woman, she had immediately sensed trouble.

"Ok so what did Phoebe want Mulder? Not another pyrokinetic psycho from England who likes to set fire to people is it? Or was poor old Phoebe a little lonely last night?"

"Ouch Scully that hurt, really you know how to wound a guy. She's in Los Angeles and came across a case she thought I'd…we'd, take an interest in."

"So spill Mulder details, you're killing me here."

"I'll save that for the plane trip, we leave in 2 hours. I'll pick you up in about an hour ok?"

"No Mulder it's not ok. You call me down here at 6am, tell me nothing about this so called case that Phoebe Green, a woman I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw her, so nicely hands on to you and you expect my to be ready in 1 hour to leave for L.A. No it's not ok."

Mulder stood from his desk, gathering the necessary files in his arms and moved cautiously towards Scully, who was standing with her back up against the filing cabinet. He moved close to her, too close for Scully's liking and bent down to her ear.

"But you still love me anyway, don't you Agent Scully?' he almost whispered gently across her neck. He pulled back and looked down at his partner. Mission accomplished he thought as he walked out of their basement office.

"I'll pick you up in one hour."

Scully hated when he did that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow flipped through the number of books she had managed to find on Egyptian Gods, Religion and Mythology. She had been so scared lately with current Demon attacks.

Buffy walked into the crowed cafeteria and spotted her best friend across the room.

"Oh, hey Buffy. Did you hear about what happened last night? Poor Donna, she is in, or I should say, was in my Biology class. It's so terrible. I hear she was messed up real bad and all."

"Yeah, Xander and I found her last night, it was really creepy. We found another one of those Egyptian things too."

"It's an Ankh Buffy, it an ancient Egyptian hieroglyph signifying "life," Willow said as something caught her attention in her book.

"I really wish Giles would hurry up a figure out what that thing is, Willow, you listening to me here?"

"Hey Buffy listen to this, according to Egyptian Mythology, Re the God of the Sun, would choose a young Egyptian maid to sacrifice up to the Gods every night in order to gain their acceptance into the afterworld. After Re had given the Gods five body's, they granted him with title of creator God and that meant that he became the greatest God In all of Egypt."

"Well that sounds really good, I mean creator God that must have been a real trip, but what does it have to do with the current attacks Willow?"

"Well, Buffy, when Re had sacrificed each victim he felt bad about it, so he placed an Ankh around their necks as a symbol of peace, a symbol of life."

"Ok but this Re dude is only an Egyptian God, so he isn't real is he. These Gods don't come back in the year 1998 and chop people up in Sunnydale, do they?"

"I've been thinking about that Buffy, what if a Demon was acting out these sacrifices, believing that the Gods would make him great, like they did to Re?"

"I don't know Willow, why don't you go see Giles and I'll go see what I can get out of our dear friend Spike. I'll see you at lunch ok?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I hope you can find out something from Spike, see you at lunch Buffy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mulder I can't believe this. Are you honestly suggesting that some Egyptian Demon, Vampire, Incarnation is going around killing teenage girls in Sunnydale, USA?"

"Yes Scully, I am."

"But why Mulder, what evidence do you have to back up your claim?"

"Well there have been three deaths so far, the third occurring last night at around 11:30pm. All victims are female, all three females go to the same school and an Ankh was found at all the crime scenes."

"Mulder the police report says nothing about an Ankh being found at the crime scenes."

"Well no it doesn't but we're not exactly working with the LAPD on this case, actually we're not assigned to the case at all."

"What Mulder, what are you not telling me?"

"Ok well, we're going to see a man I know from Oxford, he's an old friend of mine and Phoebes. He needs some help on these murders."

"His he LAPD, FBI?"

"Um no Scully he's a watcher."

"A what?"

Mulder and Scully walked outside to there waiting rental car. Mulder had remain relatively quiet after Scully had given him the look that said she was not happy and that one word out of him, meant that she would hurt him. He had told her that Rupert Giles, the man we were going to see was a Watcher of a Slayer, God it sounded like something from the of Mulders videos, Scully though as she climbed into the car next to Mulder. 

"Ok Mulder so let me get this straight. Rupert Giles is a Watcher and he has to 'watch' over the Slayer. And the Slayer is the chosen one from her generation to fight Vampires and Demons and all thoughts nasty things. She has a supernatural power, that's how she can fight the big bad Vampires. So that means that the current murders in Sunnydale are committed by an Egyptian Demon of some sort, and Sunnydale is on a hell mouth or something?"

"That's what I have been saying for the past hour Scully, glad you finally caught up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles wondered around the school library, marveling at the way the teenage students had no respect for the books encased in the walls of *his* library. His mind was working overtime to come up with a clue into the current murders.

"Hey Giles, you busy?" Willow asked as she walked into the quiet library, carrying her books under her arm.

"Um no not really Willow, have you found anything on our demon?"

"Actually Giles, that's why I'm here. I found this in the Sunnydale library, I think you should take a look at it." Willow handed Giles the leather bond book and took a seat across from him at the desk.

Giles read the short passage carefully, weighing up his options. From what he knew of Egyptian Mythology, Re was a God not a demon, which meant that the attacker was most likely a Demon who was trying to gain some sort of power by acting out the killings in the same way Re had done.

"Well at least this is a start, thank you Willow"

"Not a problem Giles, but what do you think it is. A Demon who wants to be like Re maybe?"

"Well at this point that is what it looks like. Which means that our Demon has two more killings to make before something happens. So I suggest that we all go on patrol tonight to see if we can stop this Demon before anything does happen."

"Goody, all of us on patrol, you, Xander, Buffy; and me it'll just be like old times", willow said as she stood and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To go find Buffy and tell her the good news, she's gonna be so happy."

As Willow left the small school library she spotted two people heading in her directing. From the look of them she gathered that they were from the government or something. It wasn't hard to guess with their smart suits and no-nonsense look about them.

The man stopped in front of Willow and looked down at her.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we could find a Mr. Rupert Giles please?"

"You're looking for Giles, why?"

Mulder flipped out his badge and mentioned for Scully to do the same.

"I'm Special Agent Mulder and this is Special Agent Scully, we're with the F.B.I., we are not at liberty to tell you why we are looking for Mr. Giles, but we would like you're assistance in finding him," Mulder said with a smug smile.

"Um yeah ok, he's in the Library down the hall, to your left."

Willow ducked her head and walked down the hall towards her next class and wondered about the two F.B.I. agents looking for Giles.

"Mulder, why did you do that to that kid, you scared her?" Scully said as she poked Mulder in the ribs.

"Did you see the look on her face, that was funny Scully, come on admit it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy walked out of the school grounds, it wouldn't hurt to cut just one class and anyway she was doing something way more important than school work, who wants to sit in class all day and learn about the mating habits of apes, wait, Xander probably would, but no one else, she though as she made her way to the crypt Spike called a home.

"Well, well, my dear little Buffy has decided to make a visit, I wish you had of told me you were coming, I would have cleaned up a bit", Spike hissed as he flicked at a piece of cobweb hanging from the ceiling over head.

"Shut up Spike and listen, I need you help on something, I need yo..." 

"Oh so now the tables are turned, poor little Buffy wants Spike to give her a hand. Yeah right like I'm going to help Buffy and her little Scooby Gang."

Buffy moved with lightning force and pinned Spike against the wall, stake resting over his Vampire heart.

"Listen to me Spike, I would love to drive this stake right into your chest, and kill you, but Giles won't tell me, ok, so just give it a rest and give me the info I need ok?"

"How do you like that of gratitude, I let you into my home and you assault me, really Buffy, if I had a heart I'd be hurt, now get off me and we'll talk."

"What do I get if I help you out anyway? I want something, I'm cooped up here all day, I can't kill anything, cos of that damned chip in my head."

"Well if you tell me what I want I won't kill you, how's that?"

"God, if I could just..." he was about to say kill you, but the chip in his head which stopped him from doing evil things kicked in and sent a serving of pain through his head.

"Fine Buffy, you win, what do you want to know?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles studied the book before him. The picture of Ra conjured up images of ancient Egypt and the days of the Pharaohs. 

"Hey Giles, good to see you again."

"Well I'm be damn, Fox Mulder, I haven't seen you since I was in England."

"I know, long time no see. Um, Giles I'd like you to meet my partner, Dana Scully, Scully I'd like you to meet Rupert Giles, my old psychology teacher."

Scully and Giles quickly shock hands and exchanged brief smiles. Scully looked at Giles and imagined him a few years younger teaching a young Fox Mulder in University. 

"How's the FBI treating you, Phoebe told me that you and Agent Scully work on cases about the paranormal?"

"Yep, sort like what you do."

Giles studied his former student and remembered why he was here to see him. Taking the book that Willow gave him Giles mentioned for the two agents to take a seat.

"I trust that Phoebe filled you in on the um, problem we have?"

"Not exactly, she told us that you were looking for a Demon or something similar."

"Yes, well, it's terrible really. Three girls have been killed so far, and from what we have discovered, it looks like our demon has two more killings and then…"

Buffy came crashing through the double doors of the library, her face screwed up, with her hands at her side. She noticed the two people sitting with Giles and walked passed Mulder and Scully into Giles office. 

Giles realised that Buffy had some news on the demon, excused himself and followed Buffy into the office, leaving the two agents alone in the library.

"Do you think she's the Slayer Scully?"

"What, her. Did you see her Mulder, she's shorter than me and I seriously doubt she could take on a big demon or vampire," Scully said as she grabbed a near by pencil and pretended to stake Mulder through the heart.

"Why do you always have to play the joker Scully?"

Buffy walk around the small office, nearly bumping into Giles as she did so. 

"Who are the suits Giles?"

"The what? Oh, the suits, their from the FBI, old friends of mine."

"Oh ok, um, I just came from our dear friend Spike and I don't bring good news. This Demon killing people is called ReIsis; he is an Egyptian Demon, as we gathered. Now here comes the good part, after he has killed 5 girls, he will get some old Egyptian thingy form the Museum and bring upon the end for the world. Which is just great. You know, I have better things to be then, stop some crazy Demon from ending the world."

"Wait Buffy, how does killing the 5 girls being about the end of the world?"

"Oh did I leave that bit out. Sorry, um, each girl he has killed, Spike says that he takes some for their blood. And then he puts the blood in what ever it is that he will take from the Museum and that's how is happens. Don't ask me to explain that cos, I'm clueless."

To be continued…(don't you just hate that?)


End file.
